The purpose of this study was to establish normal values for somatosensory evoked potentials evoked by stimulation of the skin over the anterior surface of the thorax and abdomen. This has been accomplished and the project is terminated at the end of this reporting period. The findings should be useful for evaluation of patients with spinal cord dysfunction.